Of werewolves and women
by Phoenix Nephthys
Summary: Remus and Bill have something comming if they think that their women are letting go without a fight. Complete.
1. Of werewolves and women

**Of werewolves and women**

The news reached the Burrow late that nigh, as Mrs. Weasly and I were watching the clock. A battle at Hogwarts, just when Bills name was in Mortal Peril, I felt my heart go cold and my hands start to sweat, but I guess Molly was as worried as me, after all almost half their kids where there. Arthur came from the Ministry only 2 minutes after that announcement, they wanted me to stay there because I would be safer but I had to go the man I love had been on a battle and I wanted to see him.

When we came into the Hospital Wing everyone was close to a bed with a man with long red hair and a scarred face… Bill… my Bill was lying unconscious on a bed half dead and marked for life. I knew this would be it… this was the test I was asking the gods to prove my love to Bill… I thought of all the times I had professed my love to him, joining the Order and finally becoming his fiancé. I knew that his sister was watching me and I knew that she was expecting me to ran away, after all I'm only a pretty face to them all, but I knew that already and didn't care. Tonks was looking at me too, I know she is Bills Blood-pact sister closer to my age and in love with a werewolf and I know that if anyone here knows what I might go trough is her and I feel a connection between us. But what makes me come to my senses is Molly.

"… and he was going to be married!" was, he is going to marry me

"And what do you mean by zat?" I would have never said that to her, but the nerve of thinking that I wasn't going to marry Bill because of what happened is idiotic. She looked at me, apparently she was expecting me to run away.

"Well - only that -"

"You think Bill will not wish to marry me anymore? ….That because of this bites he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I -"

"Because 'e will! All that this scars show is that my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" from the corner I saw Tonks smiling at me, I looked at her and she nodded, she accepted me. I also saw Remus, staring at the floor, this must be a very normal discussion for him.  
"Our Great - Auntie Muriel has a very beautiful tiara, goblin made… it would look lovely with your hair." after that I'm not really sure what happened all I remember was crying on Molly's shoulder. After this I hope that she finally accepts me on her family, and if she doesn't, I don't care as long as I'm with Bill I'm happy

Tonks

Finally, I thought that this girl would be the end of Bill, but she loves him, I can see it written all over her face. And if after seeing him like this she still wants to marry him, they have my undivided approval. But, why should I not have the same fate. Remus is staring at the floor, he won't even look at them. He know that it's the same with me I love him, even if he is to blind to see it. I try to get him to look at me when he doesn't I snap, something inside of me broke.

"You see! She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!" This came louder that what I initially intended but I am tired of playing this secrecy game. I love him and I want him to realize that it won't change. I heard him making stupid excuses, again.

".. Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely -" does he think I don't know that, of course I know.

Everyone is staring at us know. The kids have absolutely figured it out by now. And there he goes again. The same old excuses: too old, only by 13 years; too poor, I don't need money to be happy; too dangerous, he's as dangerous as my dead pet rabbit.

"I'm too old for you, too poor and to dangerous."

"I've said all along that you're taking a ridiculous line on this Remus." bless you Molly. You, my confident all those nights. I think I may owe you my sanity.

Remus tries again to convince everyone that he's the ultimate source of brains and that he's always right. To my surprise even McGonagall agreed with me. After Hagrid leaves I walk up to Fleur, Remus has gone to some place far away from me. She walks up to me and hugs me, and says something I never tough possible.

"We are sisters know. I'm sorry I was jealous of you before, please if you ever need any support know that I'll be here."

"Thanks Fleur. You should know that I wish the same or you. And now I know why Bill chose you, you are more than a pretty face. Just to warn you werewolves can be pretty hard headed."

"Don't worry, it'll turn all right, for both of us." she gives me a reassuring smile

"Arthur, I'm going to see that the Minister is received by an Auror. I don't think he'll be to happy by the news."

"I should go with you. I am after all a Ministry employee."

"But you are not. I was there in the battle, I saw what happened plus heard Harry's recounts, besides being the only Auror here. I think I'll manage."

"Are you sure dear."

"Positive Molly. Don't worry after he's in Minerva's office I'll go back to The three Bromsticks and get Rosmerta to St. Mungo's. After that I'll go to sleep." hopefully, I really feel beaten, on every aspect.

"Okay dear, take care."

"Maybe I should go with you Tonks." the hell you will, I can't stand being alone with you right now, I might just die from the pain

"No Lupin, you will stay here or better yet, escort Ron, Ginny and Hermione to the common room."

"But I am going to stay here with Bill." a very furious Ginny told me.

"No Ginny you'll come back tomorrow, right know we don't know what will happened. And if more Death Eaters came I want all of you safe."

"We can protect ourselves."

"I know you can Ron, I saw you fighting today. But it's my duty to see to your safety."

"Listen to her kids. You'll come tomorrow." with Mr. Weasleys last word they went to say goodbye to their mother.

I left quickly and not glancing back. As I got to the gate I saw the Minister coming to the castle with other Aurors, Kingsley included. I took him up to the Headmistress office and went with a couple of Aurors to see that Rosmerta was taken to St. Mungo's. After that I went back to Hogwarts to tell McGonagall that it was all clear.

"Why don't you stay in the castle Tonks. I would feel better if you did. You look utterly exhausted."

"I don't know Minerva I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense Nymphadora. We have plenty of rooms available here."

"Okay then." I'm truly tired I don't want to go all the way to Hogsmade

"Then I'll call someone t show you."

Two minutes latter I was following a house elf named Dobby, to one of Gryfindors extra rooms. As I walked in I noticed I was not the only one staying here for the night. Fleur was there, crying her eyes out.

"Thank you Dobby, would be lost if you hadn't brought me here."

"Missus is to kind. She's to good to be family of Narcissa Malfoy."

"How do you know them?"

"I was his house elf, before young master Harry Potter help free me."

"Ohh, thank you for the compliment Dobby."

"Good night missus." he left and I went directly to Fleur

"What is it Fleur, why are you crying?" she looked at me and started crying, louder now

"Bill says that 'e has to thinnk about ze marriage."

"What? Why?" did he talk to Remus? What is with men and being negative

"'E says he cannot risk me. But I want to be with him. I love him. Those scars are nothing to me."

"Ohh Fleur. Don't worry he'll come around. He loves you, he's just afraid of what will happen."

"But what if 'es like your Remus. And doesn't want to be with me?" she started crying, harder now

"He's not going to be like Remus, 'cause if he tries it I'll curse him. Besides he loves you, Remus doesn't love me. That's why he's giving me so many excuses."

"But what if 'e pushes me away? What will I do zhen?"

"You'll fight back and show him that you are there, for better or for worse. Until he sees how wrong he is."

"Thanks Tonks. You have been good to me."

"No problem. Now, what are you doing here. Go wash your face and go back to the Hospital Wing. Show Bill who has the pants in the relationship."

And after all I said to make her better I feel awful, because I know that Bill loves her, and I'm slowly realizing that Remus doesn't love me. This time I am the one crying on an empty room, all alone. With nothing of the sparkle that I had a year ago left on me. I feel movement behind me and as I turn around I see Remus coming closer to me from the stairs.

"We need to talk Nymphadora."

A/N:

The characters and some of the lines used on the first chapter of the story are property of J.K. Rowling not me. I only wrote this because my immagination was in overdrive.


	2. Werewolves

**Werewolves**

She was crying softly, she looked so vulnerable. Looked, but I know that she isn't, she's a strong woman and I only like to think of her as defenseless because I am a man. She's crying and I know it's not for herself: it's for Sirius, for Bill, for all the people who she's known and are now death, and a little part of me says that she also cries for me.

"We need to talk Nymphadora." she turns around and looks at the fire again

"About what Lupin?" this is going to be a long night

"The Hospital Wing."

"Ohh that. Well I'm sorry for the scene I made, it will never happen again. You were right, don't know how I could ever doubt that. Good night."

"Don't be like that Nymphadora." she was half way to the stairs, but now she is facing me. The same look of dediance on heer face as last year.

"I can bloody well be how ever I want Lupin. My best friend was almost killed in front of me, while I watched helplessly from the side lines. A great wizard, and mentor, has been murdered right here and I couldn't stop it. My heart got smashed to pieces again by you. So I can bloody well be how ever I want."

"Nymphadora why can't you see: I am 13 years older than you, I am poor and I could hurt you any full moon."

"Remus, listen carefully: first, stop calling me by that hideous name; second I know you are 13 years my senior, I know you are poor and I know the risks of living with a werewolf, and third I know all of this and I still want to be with you."

"I am protecting you, why can't you see that?"

"You want to know what I see. Have you looked at me closely? I see myself dying slowly. Look at me I am a female you: my hair the same colour, my eyes are just like yours, I look like a bloody ghost, I was never this pale. "

"Nymphadora I -"

"No, you are killing me, with your so called protection. You might as well cast the killing charm against me. You know my morphing abilities are disappearing, even making my nails grow gives me a headache. My patronus changed, to a werewolf, to your werewolf form none the less. And all because you are a coward and won't tell me that you don't love me. That's the reason for you not being with me, not anything else. And I would pretty much love it if you told me."

"Nymphadora that is not it, you deserve someone better than me. What do I have to offer you?"

"What do you have to offer? How about: time with me, comfort, covering my arse when I mess up, helping me get through this war with some sanity, making me laugh… How about your heart." she said the last in a soft whisper, as she came close to me.

"Nymphadora, please don't ever think that I don't love you. That is the problem -"

"How is that a problem?"

"The problem is that I let you get to close to me. If I had kept my distance this wouldn't have happened."

"Sirius would have never let you be away from me after what happened the first month."

She said a sad smile playing on her lips

"No he didn't, he said part of the reason for you being alive after your little mission was me." He also said he would love to have me in the family, but I am not about to go and tell her that.

"He was right, if you hadn't help me and then told him to go and watch over me that week, I might be dead. You know that he agreed on us, right?"

"Yes he told me: That if he should accept his young cousin being shagged by someone, he might as well know that someone was me, because I had morals."

"The night before he died he sort of gave me his blessing. But that is not the problem, the problem is that he read the signs the wrong way, you don't love me and that is it."

"That is not true Nymphadora, I… care for you." she looked at me, the glowing fire made her eyes come to life.

"You care. You care? That is good to know. But if what you are doing is caring for me, I rather you didn't." she turned to walk away, I grab her wrist

"Nymphadora wait." How this woman can love me still? Itseems like a dream, but I love her, more than I ever thought, and if she is willing to give this a try I'm going to do it,. even when I know it is destined to fail.

"What?"

"I do."

"You do what?"

"I love you. I know that I have been a fool, everyone seems to think the same way. But you have to understand that I have nothing to offer you. I can't keep a steady job, socially I'm an outcast."

"I'm not exactly normal either Remus. And by now you should know that money isn't the most important thing on my list." she came to me and kissed me, out of the blue. Soon I had her against the wall.

"I love you Nymphadora Tonks, forgive me for the fool I was.?

"I love you too Remus Lupin, and you might be a fool, but you are my fool." after a few minutes of kissing she said softly. "Stop, Remus we can't do this here."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want Molly or Arthur to find us like this?"

"I think it's a little late for that dear." I let go of her and she fell, I hadn't notice she had her legs around me. Neither had I noticed that Molly and Arthur were both standing on the doorway, with a clear view of what we where doing.

* * *

Bill

I have to let her go, what could I give her now? Nothing. Once the word spreads I will probably lose my job, I would be an outcast in society. I can't put her trough that, she is a beautiful woman, with all her life before her. Now I know how Remus feels, like shite.

Mum had been fretting over me like a little kid and, as much as I love her, it's starting to get a little bit annoying. She was outside while Dad helped me change clothes, as I was slipping under the covers I heard a hushed conversation on the other side.

"He has to sleep dear, can't this wait until tomorrow?" it was probably Tonks, my blood pact- sister could be annoying sometimes

"No 'eet ca not wait. I want to talk to him now." that is not Tonks, that is Fleur! I thought she would be at the Burrow preparing to leave.

"Please dear he's exhausted it's been a long night."

"No Molly. I will talk to him now." as I was slipping into bed I heard the sound of curtains being opened and there she was, my angel. The woman who everyone saw as a pretty face, but who taught me to look farther than that, the woman who was going to marry me.

"Arthur, Molly, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"No I-" thank Mum for getting so worried, I don't want to face the Veela wrath right know

"Yes Fleur, we'll leave you two to talk." my father was putting his foot down, and dragging my Mother of the room too.

"What do you want Fleur?" she pulls a chair and sits next to me

"We need to talk Bill."

"No, you need to listen. Things have changed, we don't know what will happened to me the next full moon, I don't want to put you in danger."

"Bill, what if nothing happens? What will you do if I go and you only have few food problems?" she is right about that, but no what if something really happens?

"And what if something happens? What if I transform and hurt you?"

"Bill I am not weak, I was a Triwizard champion. I didn't win, but I was still chosen as a champion. Why don't you trust me?"  
"It's not you I don't trust… Fleur.." I see the mirror on the nurses' desk and called it to me. "Fleur take it and look at yourself. What do you see?" she did as I told her

"Nothing, I see me. Why do you ask?"

"You know what I see? I see a beautiful part Veela woman, who is more than beautiful she's compassionate and kind and brave." she has tears in her eyes. "But do you know what I see when I look at myself now?" before she can even move her head I continue. "I see a broken man, I see a horrible and scarred face. I see the insults people are going to throw at me and at you, if they see us together." granted this is not my speech entirely, part of it is what I've heard Remus say and but all of it is what I feel. She takes the mirror from me and puts it down on the bedside table.

"Do you want to know what I see? I see an honorable man, a man who fought to protectthose he loves. I can see your scars Bill, but all they tell me is that I'm going to marry a brave man, someone who I know will protect me, from anything that could happen to me." she has tears rolling down her beautiful eyes.

She slowly moved the chair away and sat on the end of my bed. I turn my head away, she no longer belongs to me. She touches my cheek right where one of the scars is. Her hands feel warm against my skin, I feel her breath against my skin before she gives me a chaste kiss and moves my head so I am facing her. Her eyes glow with some unshed tears.

"I love you William Weasley. And that is not going to change." she kisses me again. "I don't care about the scars." she opens my shirt and starts kissing them. "I love you and I will stay here with you, even if I have to be pollyjuiced." a smile makes it's way to my lips as she kisses me again.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but my patient needs his rest." Madam Pomfrey was standing on the side of the curtains, her eyes shining and her hand in her heart, she looked reluctant to let Fleur go.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked me

"Only if you don't disturb him."

"Oui." as Poppy left she made herself comfortable against me on the bed.

"How come you were speaking perfect English with me, but not with the others?" she gave me a slight smile

"I went out of the Gryffindor extra rooms the wrong way and found Hermione and asked for her help with the Language charm."

"She is a nice girl and an excellent witch."

"Ron was kissing her." you go my little brother

"Finally."

I slipped my hand over her waist and hugged her close to me. My mind wandered to a question Tonks had once asked me

"Bill, who wears the pants in your relationship?"

"Me, of course." she gave me an amused look and said

"Dream baby." she was right, Fleur wears the pants in this relationship. And that's the way I like it.

* * *

A/N: 

Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. I hope you like this chapter, it isn't long but I hope you don't mind.


	3. Women

**Women**

"Uh Hy Molly, Arthur… we.. Um ..we." I got up as quick as possible "A little help here Lupin" I hissed at Remus

"We where talking." I'm sure pure unadulterated shock is written on my face, so many things are on my mind now, but I try my best to get some of the most nice sounding to him through telepathy "_Are you mad? They caught us in action! In-fragganti! Weren't you a Marauder?"_

"Oh Remus!" just as I was expecting a scolding, Molly came and hugged him, and just so I wouldn't be left behind she then hugged me

"Finally Remus, I thought it would never happen."

"Molly."

"Oh hush Arthur. Now Remus I hope you treat her like a Lady, Merlin knows how much this girl has gone through this past year." if I could morph I'm sure even my eyes would be tomato red in envarasment, seeing Remus being scolded is fun. Makes me remember how Sirius told him off after he found us bickering.

"Don't worry Molly, I plan to try and get all that time back." he took my hand in his and kissed it lovingly

"No sense in dwelling in the past Remus, I'm sure you and Tonks would be happier moving forward, specially after what we've just seen." Arthur had a strange gleam in his eye, too much like the twins. Remus was blushing furiously, he looked so cute. Molly gave us another hug and went up the stairs to her room.

"Molly is right Remus, you better treat her right. Or you'll have to answer to the Weasley and Tonks men, along with Moody."

"Yes Arthur. You know why I don't want to…"

"I know, better than you could imagine. But she loves you and accepts you. Cherish and protect her." I was crimson red by now. Arthur came and gave me a hug and patted Remus on the shoulder after walking up after his wife.

"Well that was interesting." he said

"There is a way to put it."

"By the way why didn't the Weasly and Tonks men attack me?"

"I told them not to, that I'll break you on my own. Never got Mad Eye to promise me though."

"I know, he met me to record the progress I was making and told me very nicely that he'll turn me into a ferret if I kept playing with your feelings."

"When was that?"

"After Christmas."

"Ohh, yeah he told me. Came to see me to tell me not to give up."

"Good Ol' Mad Eye is too susceptible to your charms."

"He said you are a worth a while guy." I moved and came close to the stairs to my room.

He just stood there wanting to say something else but didn't seem to find the courage to do so, I was about to leave it at that, but my cousins advices kept coming up in my head.

Okay he needs a push I'll give him a push.

"Just out of curiosity, what where we talking about?" I said and smiled at him, he moved to where I was and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I was just saying what an incredible fool I have been this past year." he suddenly kneeled down in front of me. "And now I am asking your forgiveness, because I still don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful woman." tears where in my eyes and down my cheeks, I pulled him up and hugged him.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, just don't ever try to pull off a stunt like that again, or you might find some bits of yourself hexed." he chuckled

"I love you Nymphadora Tonks."

"I love you Remus Lupin." and after a moment of silence added. "But if you call me Nymphadora again…" I didn't get to finish the thought because he kissed me. It was full with longing, love and desire.

We slept together that night. And when I say slept I mean that we went up to my room and got a bath (separately) and then went to sleep in each others arms. Nothing more than a few kisses happened, but even with that I couldn't have been happier knowing that there is a little more love in the world. That night as I drifted off to peaceful sleep I could only feel sad that Dumbledore would not be here with us physically anymore, but still something told me that he would be there watching us, with that twinkle in his eyes and smiling down at us while eating a lemon drop.

* * *

Fleur 

Day came very fast, when I woke up the sunrays where in my eyes, I tried to move so I could have a good look at Bill. He was awake and looking at the distance, I moved closer to him and hugged him softly. He turned his head my way, all I saw in his eyes was sadness and pain. I touched his cheek softly and traced a scar he had there, he closed his eyes and tried to get out of my reach, difficult since we where on the same bed.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, knowing full well why he was moving away.

"No. It's not that."'

"Then what is it?" he looked me in the eyes for a long moment searching for something, all I could do was stare back and hope he found what he was looking for.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Tell me, what is it?"

"Would you marry me?" I thought we had this conversation already. He seemed to notice that he had lost me and started again. "Fleur you are young, barely 19. I don't want you to think that you are still stuck to me by what you said the first time I asked you to marry me."

"Bill, the first time I said yes. Then I met your family, and I won't lie to you Bebe, but they where pretty hard on me. And last night when they told me that you had been attacked I felt cold, like my heart just stopped beating. When I saw you lying on this bed alive, I felt warm again and all I wanted to do was kiss you in front of everybody. I know things are different now, but I am going to give you the same answer. Yes I'll marry you Bill Weasley. In any case you should be the one worrying, we Veela women tend to be a little bit aggressive once a month." he started to laugh

"I love you Fleur."'

"I love you William."

The nurse appeared by the end of the bed. She looked really tired and her eyes were puffy red. She looked at us and smiled.

"As much as I love romance Mr. Weasly. I need to check your wounds."

"Can I stay here?" I asked her.

"Only if you go to your room after. You need rest..." answered Bill.

"Very well. But I'll be back before noon."

I stayed and Madam Pomfrey told me what each tonic does and how to use them. He had he's eyes closed the hole time and went the nurse left he opened them again, I now his male ego needs a little push now, not something hard to do for a Veela.

"I love you, and I can't wait to marry you." I said as I kissed a scar on his face and followed to his lips.

"Even when you saw that?" he said looking directly at me

"All those scars show me is that you are a brave man. A brave man that I'm going to marry, even if I have to wait until you are an old man and cant object to it."

"You know, then it will not make a good wedding night..." he said, a trace of humour in his voice.

"I'm sure that you'll find the strength to make it memorable, you'll come up with a couple of tricks out of your sleeves." I said as I leaned down and we started kissing

"WILLIAM WEASLEY!" Molly's voice sounded, as I moved my head I saw her standing on the end of the bed.

"Mom, don't yell please. And don't worry, Fleur just helped Poppy clean my wounds so you can take it easy." I moved and kissed Bill on the cheek

"Adieu, amor. Bonsoir Molly." and I made to leave.

"Oh Fleur…" said Molly when I passed her and hugged me so hard I almost couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry I've mean to you this year, but you know that you are so young and I didn't think that you new if.."

"I know Molly. It's okay, you are just worried about Bill."

"Oh dear I'm so glad you really love him, you choose well William."

"Yes Mum." he said and winked at me. "I know."

"Now Mr. You should be sleeping."

"She's right. I'll see you later Bill." and I blew him a kiss before leaving the Hospital.

The days went by faster than I could imagine. Bill was making a great recovery, or as well as could be expected. I slept with him every night, until Madam Pomfrey decided to send us to a larger room close to the Hospital Wing where I wouldn't wake up with a stiff neck. Remus and Tonks came to visit every day, her hair finally able to change, but she kept it very neutral colours.

"Hey Tonks, why don't you put on some wild coloured hair?" Asked Bill, she and Remus blushed and looked at anywhere but each other.

"I can't get it to be to colourful just yet. But we are working on it." she said and turned a deeper shade of red. Bill looked from her to Remus, to me (silently laughing on a corner)

"I hope she means that you two been talking Lupin, I want you to make an honest woman of her."

"_You_ filthy hypocrite!" cried Tonks, Remus just chuckled. "_You _should exercise what you preach. And not that is any of your business but _I _unlike _you_ know how to control myself."

"Hey, everything we have done has been very well thought out, we spoke and decided. No games or tricks, like the one's I know you'll use on him." he said defensively

"Now Bill, don't lie when I'm around. You know that _I _was the one who seduced you _not _the other way around. And the least thing we did was talk." his face and his hair where the same colour

"Really?" said Tonks laughing

"Well Bill, I think that you should refrain from making those comments in present company."

"Don't you make me talk, Lupin." he turned a deep shade of red too.

"Yes Dear."

"Ha get that Remus!" said Bill

"Bill behave yourself."

"Yes Dear."

"I'm starting to see a pattern here." said Bill covering his face with his hands

"Doesn't seem good." answered Remus. Tonks and I simply laughed.

More time went by and we where at Dumbledore's funeral, by that time Bill was able to walk only using a cane to support himself and Tonks hair was finally as colourful as before. After the funeral we went next to the lake and sat under a tree.

"It is unbelievable isn't it?" asked Tonks, resting against Lupin

"Yes, but I guess in a war anything is posible." I answered

"Things are going to get ugly from now on." said Lupin

"We'll, I trust Dumbledore. And you know he trusts love to explicitly save us on this war. I say we love a little and when the time comes, if we go, we take a few Death Eaters with us."

"I'm game." answered Tonks, looking at Lupin and kissing him

"Me too." he said after they broke apart

"Oui." I answered.

"Come on Nymph we have to go."

"And where do you plan to take her Lupin, I'm warning you, hands off you know w-h-e-r-e."

"Don't worry Bill, they wont go there." he said and dragged Tonks to her feet, just when they where a small distance I heard her say

"But other things better be." Bill tried to get up, only to make Remus and Tonks run away from us laughing. Bill fell to the ground again holding his chest

"That sister of mine will give me a heart attack before I'm 30."

"Did you hurt anything?" I asked trying to keep a straight face

"No, but I'll hurt Lupin if he hurts her."

"Mon amour. He loves her, just let them be."

"And in what should I use my time then?" he said, an evil smile on his lips

"You know we could play a little game of hide and seek. You can be the Big Bad Wolf and I your very own Red Ridding Hood."

"When do we start?" he said as he pinned me to the ground and kissed me.

* * *

A/N: 

There is one more chapter after this one. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

I am posting another story, it's set before this one and ceners in Remus and Tonks. Read and review it if you can.

Phoenix


	4. Broken hands and new arrivals

**Broken hands and new arrivals**

It was a very sunny day, the birds were singing, the wind was blowing, the kids were playing. The war was over, it had been 3 years since Voldemort had died at the hands of Harry Potter. It was one quiet peaceful day…

But for one werewolf it was one of the most scarring, terrifying most wonderful experience ever. Even fighting Greyback was a piece of cake compare to what was happening now. His wife, Nymphadora Tonks, was in labor with twins and not very happy.

_"I HATE YOU LUPIN! I HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED WITH WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AS SOON AS I GET MY MAGIC BACK! GREYBACK ISN'T EVEN GOING TO COMPARE TO ME."_

"Come on Nymphadora, just a little bit longer you are doing fine." his soothing words had the opposite effect to what he hoped and she grabbed hold of his hand as another contraction hit.

_"FINE, YOU CALL THIS FINE! I'M TRYING TO PUSH OUT OF ME TWO HUMAN BEINGS THROUGH A PLACE THAT IS BARELY ONE INCH WIDE. WHY DON'T YOU DO IT AND SEE HOW 'FINE' IT FEELS! WHY IS THIS TAKING SO BLOODY LONG?"_

"They should be coming out any minute now, don't worry." she fell back to the bed and with a voice full of pain she asked.

"Remus why aren't they coming out?" that was the first sentence she had said in an almost calmed voice in twelve hours, since the labor started.

"Maybe it's because you've made such a nice home from them in there and they don't want to leave it." she looked at him, her tear stained face and sweaty forehead. And smiled formed on her lips, but not one of those smiles that made his heart skip with joy, it was one filled with anoyment.

"Oh you look so sweet making shitti excuses at me!" and with that she tighten the hold of his hand and pushed again

"Okay Mrs. Lupin I can already see the head of one of the twins." and with that she squeezed Remus's hand with all her might, and he wondered from where all that strength came from.

Fortunately he was not alone. Harry and Ginny were there, Harry looked close to running away but Ginny was encouraging her friend and giving her soothing words.

Ron and Hermione where right next to Harry and Ginny, Ron had already fainted when he opened the door to the St. Mungos room and saw Tonks close to killing Lupin, but Hermione was right next to Ginny giving her friend all the help she could in such a situation.

Bill and Fleur where on a corner. She had decided to come. Being pregnant herself Fleur she wanted to see Tonks give birth so she could see what it was like, truth be told she was not looking very pleased at the sight before her. Bill was looking from his wife, to Lupin to Tonks fear and worry written all over his face.

This felt like the first moon after Greyback had bitten him, he was afraid because he didn't know what would happen to him, afariad for hhis family, for what life would be like for Fleur if she really married him. In the end it hadn't been so bad, at least he didn't change, only got a bit temperamental.

"Okay Mrs. Lupin give me one big push. That'll make the baby come closer to the exit." wrong choice of words from the Healer. Tonks change her killing glance from Remus to Him.

_"TO THE EXIT? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A SET OF DOORS, AND THAT IT'S NORMAL FOR HUMAN BEINGS TO WALK TROUGH ME!"_

"There is the head, push, give me a big push."

_"ARGH."_ It was a mixture between her scream of pain and the one by her husband when she almost broke his hand.

"Here she is, Mr. Lupin you have a daughter. Do you want to cut the cord?" he suddenly felt the urge to ask with what hand? Since Tonks was holding one and the other he was using trying to get the other one out of the Banshees grasp.

"Go, Remus." and he saw Tonks looking at their child she let go of his hand and cut the cord.

"She's so tiny." said Ginny

"Be careful with her, she looks fragile." said Tonks but Lupin saw the pain come back to her, time to get the other one out.

_"OH BY MERLIN'S BEARD, NOT AGAIN. REMUS GET HERE NOW."_

He went to her side ready for the Banshee to start screaming and squeezing his hands. This was going to be a new nickname for her, after seeing her like this he was sure even Greyback would be afraid of her. She grabbed his hand the contraction hit and she squeezed it.

"You've got no idea how much this hurts." he tough no one had heard him but he was so wrong. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Tonks looked at him ready to kill him while Harry, Ron, Bill and even the Healer where quietly laughing at him.

And had he been able to see the dead he would have seen Sirius and James laughing, while Lily looked at him in apprehension. Sirius went and whispered some words to his cousin and the urge to kill her husband disappeared, a little. While that was happening James was at Remus side trying to comfort him and giving him some advice, which Remus thought was just his imagination.

Lily was watching the Healer work, to make sure everything went how it was supposed to. Two minutes latter he was cutting the cord to his second child, a baby boy. After that the healer took care of cleaning Tonks and the area. He latter went and mended Lupin's broken hand, everyone left the new parents alone with their kids.

"You were wonderful." he said to her. She laughed .

"No I wasn't I am sure I sounded like a banshee."

"A banshee, yeah that is about right." she ignored him  
"You were great, even let me brake your hand."

"That was on purpose?" how was he not surprised

"Well I was in pain, and it was partially thanks to you, it seemed fair that you suffer a little too."

"And you are not sorry for it?"

"The truth is that I'm not, it was funny the face you made when you saw a contraction coming."

"Funny how I didn't hear you laugh." she softly kissed him

"So what should we name the new members of our family?"

"How about Sirius John for the boy." said Harry coming from the door closely followed by Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"That sounds just right." Tonks felt wind against her ear and heard a soft 'I'll be honor for you to name your kid after me cuz'" and she smiled

"And how about Phoenix Amelia for the girl?" said Tonks thinking of the names that they had most liked.

"Hey, where are Bill and Fleur?" asked Lupin. Tonks notice the look of fear on the boys face.

"She's in labor isn't she!" she said. Just on cue there was a loud scream heard over the hospital that sounded very much like

_"I HATE YOU BILL WEAZLEY!"_

"We don't have to go do we." said Ron, the rest of them laughed

"And you called me a Banshee. I didn't scream that hard."

"Yes you did. I'll say it was louder, we didn't even have to ask the Welcome Witch were you where, the scream guided us." said Ron, Hermione stepped on him

"What? It's the truth."

"Once a git always a git." said Ginny

They just laughed and Ron blushed. And the tree ghostly figures on the room gave the new family their blessings. And just as they had come, they dissapeared.

**_FIN_**

A/ N:

That's the End. I hope you like it, and youre reviews are always apreciated.

Thank you to all of those who reviewed. Now if you're not to tired a review would be great.

I might change this chapter a little, I'm not sure. But I fell as if it's missing something.

Gracias por leer!

Phoenix Nephthys


End file.
